Dragon Age: the Noble's Journey
by Silvana Evenstar
Summary: While playing 'Dragon Age' I found oh so many places where I wished to do the more sensible thing then what was expected. Well, here is my view on how things could have been if some decisions were made differently. Will be Female Cousland/Loghain.


[Author's Note: While playing 'Dragon Age' I found oh so many places where I wished to do the more sensible thing then what was expected. Well, here is my view on how things could have been if some decisions were made differently. The main character is a female Cousland, though Amell, Mahariel, Aeducan and Tabris may be present as well.

Pairing: Cousland/Loghain; Mahariel/Zevran; Amell/Teagan; Tabris/Alistair;

Warning: will contain spoilers for 'Dragon Age: Origins' and 'Dragon Age II'.

Rating: 'T' for now, though most likely 'M' in the future chapters, since there will be cursing, violence and sex present.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'DRAGON AGE' !** =)]

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[Highever, Cousland Castle]<span>

Even though Sir Gilmore was the recruit he came to scout out, Duncan was sure that Bryce's daughter would be a more valueable addition to the Grey Wardens… only teyrn Cousland made it very clear that he would not allow him to enlist the girl and Duncan knew that even with king Cailan practically worshipping the Grey Wardens, he could not conscript the heiress of Highever without serious repercussions to the Order's position in Ferelden. That however would be a different thing if the girl could be persuaded to join. With that in mind he left his rooms in search of the young lady.

He found her at the stables, caring for a massive stallion. Duncan was about to approach her, when the girl turned around with a slight frown on her beautiful face:

"Is there something I can do for you, Warden Commander?" – she asked. From her lack of surprise, Duncan came to the conclussion that she was aware of his interest in her.

"Lady Aurora… we did not finish our discussion earlier and so I…" – he began, but was not allowed to finish, as she cut him off.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure there is nothing left to discuss. As the future teyrna, my duty is to Highever and its' people. We did our duty to the Crown when we sent Fergus with our men to Ostagar." – her voice was cold and had a slightly biting edge – "You've come because of Sir Gilmore. I suggest you scout him out and join our King."

"Is there nothing I can say to persuade you to join out cause?" – asked the dark-skinned man, though he already saw that it was useless.

"Not really. I have some friends at the Circle of Magi, they told me enough about your Order for me to know that nothing good comes from joining the Grey Wardens."

That was not what Duncan expected to hear and the man decided to figure out what was it about the Order that made her so against the idea:

"May I inquire what was it that made the idea so unappealing, milady?"

Aurora blinked and gave him a look that clearly meant that she thought he was out of his mind:

"You're serious? As the future teyrna of Highever, I have to be able to have children, for one thing! Grey Wardens are not allowed to keep noble titles and political ties for another! Do I actually have to have more reasons to decide that it's not something I want for myself?"

Duncan cleared his throat uncomfortably:

"I understand that quite well, lady Cousland, however... you must consider the bigger threat here..."

Aurora narrowed her eyes to mere slits and practically hissed:

"And that exactly what I'm doing! While you only think about your Archdemon which hasn't even been sighted yet. Have you thought about the people of Ferelden? Or are your thoughts so filled with darkspawn that you do not have time to consider the common people? My brother has just left for Ostagar and my father will join him tomorrow. I do not entertain the idea that they might not return, but it is a possibility regardless of my opinion on the matter. As such I most certainly cannot abandon the people of Highever, my people, to go join your crusade against the Blight! I hope you can understand that, Warden Commander!"

Duncan made a rather tired sigh and was about to apologize, when suddenly loud shouts came from the castle. The Lady and the Warden looked at each other for a moment and once again Aurora was the first to speak:

"Well, I suppose I now know why Arl Howe's men came late." - she said bitterly - "Blasted traitor! If you wish to find yourself a recruit, I suggest you hurry up and rescue sir Gilmore. I have a family to save."

With that she turned around and ran towards the doors, knowing full well that the people Howe had inside the Castle at the moment would not be enough to do much damage, which meant that the main army would soon come.

Running around the Big Hall, she saw her father make his way to the kitchen, where the escape hatch was located. Judging from the way he walked, she knew he was injured. Gritting her teeth, she hurried after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, I think I'll stop here. Please, **REVIEW** and let me know if I should continue =)


End file.
